Because He Said Yes
by skwirelygurli
Summary: While babysitting with Kurt, something won't keep off of Blaine's mind. Future Klaine.


**Because He Said Yes, a Glee fiction**

**I do not own Glee. Reviews and prompts and welcome and appreciated!**

It's not like babysitting together is his ideal date night. But when his aunt called saying she had two tickets to see The Lion King, and that to his disappointment, neither of them were for him, he had no choice to agree to babysit her young daughter. (His mother was standing next to him, giving him _the _look.)

Kurt hasn't met his cousin before. He was actually trying to avoid introducing the two. Karlie could get to be a bit -how can he politely put this- rowdy. Her greatest pleasure came from causing him pain. Like glitter in his eyes pain. (Kurt always did say they sparkled.)

Kurt has a full time job at the nearby Hobby Lobby. Blaine is finishing up his senior year at the university, and between the two of them, any free time is a blessing. Three more months and he will graduate. Then Kurt will quit his job, and they'll move to New York City (or really anywhere outside of Lima) and start the rest of their lives.

In the mean time, they're settling for a date night that consists of a spunky seven year old, soup from a can and watching the Lion King on video. Just to rub it in.

The doorbell rings. Blaine checks himself out in the hall mirror (Karlie is always sticking things on him when he wasn't paying attention). Clean, he opens the door.

Kurt envelopes him in a hug. His fingers tickle his back. Blaine is about to scold Kurt for being so touchy in front of his cousin (there'd be plenty of time after she went to bed) when they pull apart. On the tip of Kurt's thumb is a blue smiley face. How had he missed that? "Sweetie, we really need to get you some new accessories."

He smiles, straightens his bow tie, and takes the sticker from him. "What, you don't like my bow tie?"

He folds the sticker in half and deposits it in the garbage bin. Kurt grabs a hold of the sides of his shirt and yanks him forward. "I love the bow tie."

Karlie coughs. The boys spring apart.

"Right. Karlie this is Kurt. Kurt this is Karlie, my cousin." He takes Kurt's scarf from him and hangs it on the banister of the stairs.

Kurt squats down to her level. Blaine averts his eyes, because Kurt has changed out of his uniform into impossibly tight skinny jeans. He studies a picture on the wall instead.

Kurt sticks out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

She stares at the hand. She glances up to his face, raising an eyebrow. What does he expect from her? It should be nice to meet her. In fact, it should be fan-freaking-tastic. She is Blaine's favorite cousin. (Okay, so she's an only child and he has no other options. But let's not get into technicalities now.)

inKurt detracts his hand and stands up. Blaine is done studying the picture.

"So how about some dinner? Then we can pop in the movie." He makes his way to the kitchen. They follow him and when Karlie sits in a chair at the table, Kurt takes the seat across from her. She kicks her feet out, hitting him in the shin. She swears it's an accident.

Kurt isn't so sure.

"So, what do you like to do?" he asks. It's tough making conversation with her, despite the fact that those soft eyes seem to run in the family. He tries to cover a yawn. It's been a long day at work, and Rachel kept him up all night with her endless texts. She couldn't sleep with the baby crying. So rather than talking to her husband she decided he would make much better company. He had considered shutting his phone off. But there was the off chance that Blaine would call, even if was just to say I love you, and he wouldn't miss it. So he got up. Twenty seven times.

"Stuff." She tilts the salt shaker and makes a mound on the table.

Blaine approaches with a tray of soup and crackers. He sets the bowls down. Karlie opens a sleeve of Saltines.

Within minutes, Kurt's face connects with his bowl.

"Are you okay? Your face is in your soup." Blaine wipes his mouth with a napkin.

Kurt, rather sarcastic when he's tired, lifts his face from the bowl. "I'm in a war against spoons."

"The spoons are winning." Karlie remarks, mouth for of crackers.

Kurt just glares.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's nine, and Karlie is finally in bed. (Much squirming and complaining on her part.) Blaine's supposed to stay the night. That ultimately means Kurt staying the night and testing out his aunt's king sized bed with him. Which they will not go any further than third base on, because Karlie was conceived on this very bed and he will not think of her every time he gets intimate with his boyfriend. That, and her the only thing separating the room from her's is a bathroom.

They cuddle under the covers together. It's quiet, and Blaine takes the opportunity to watch Kurt in the moonlight. Kurt smiles when he catches him staring.

"Kurt, I am desperately in love with you. And I cannot wait until the day that I graduate and can finally get out of Lima. And I'll most likely have to pick up three jobs to even cover rent in New York, so I'll probably end up going to somewhere that ends up being the middle of nowhere. But as long as you are by my side, it will always be somewhere." His hand ghosts across Kurt's cheek.

"Somewhere only we know?"

"Somewhere only we know." He pauses. "You will come with me, right?"

The light from the hallway pours into the room. There Karlie stands, in her pajamas, a teddy bear dangling from her grasp.

"Why don't you just ask him to marry you while you're at it?" Blaine looks over his shoulder.

"I don't have a ring."

She rolls her eyes and wanders back to bed, muttering under her breath. Maybe they should quiet down a bit. He doesn't want to be the one to explain to his aunt that her daughter got no sleep because of his overnight guest. She'd never let him do it again.

"Can I still say yes?" The light has been turned off, but he can still see Kurt's eyes beaming up at him. Full of hope. Full of love.

He cries. He knows he shouldn't, because it'll get all over the pillowcase and the sheets, but tears are dripping down his face. Happy tears.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next afternoon, they're in Blaine's car. His keys dangle from his newly attached Lion King key chain. They're on their way to the mall. Where there will be a Kay Jewelers. Where there will be the perfect wedding rings.

Because he said yes.


End file.
